The Science Of Seduction
by SolaceActor
Summary: Sherlock has an old friend. A very flirtatious friend. What happens when they see each other again after 5 years, 9 months and 12 days? A new case arises and at the centre? Lydia. Sherlock/OC A little OOC. Rated M for content and references.
1. Prologue

**3:14 pm**_  
>Important case. Need your help.<br>SH_

**3:16 pm**_  
>Anything in it for me?<br>L_

**3:16 pm**_  
>My undying gratitude?<br>SH_

**3:21 pm**_  
>Tempting. Tempting. Quick details?<br>L_

**3:23 pm**_  
>Man found dead in his bedroom. No sign of struggle or breaking and entering. No blood. Wife only left for a cup of tea.<br>SH_

**3:26 pm**_  
>I see. Is that everything?<br>L_

**3:30 pm**_  
>One more thing.<br>SH_

**3:36 pm  
><strong>_Care to share? I don't much like waiting for a text while I'm being shouted at.  
>L<em>

**3:38 pm  
><strong>_Oooh, who by?  
>SH <em>

**3:40 pm  
><strong>_None of your business.  
>L <em>

**3:43 pm  
><strong>_My mother.  
>L <em>

**3:47 pm  
><strong>_If I were one to use text language, I would say 'lol'. But I'm not so you can be relieved.  
>SH <em>

**3:51 pm  
><strong>_Oh, what a relief. Anyway, returning to the main subject at hand, what was the small detail you've yet to tell me?  
>L<em>

**3:54 pm  
><strong>_There's a room that the widow won't let anyone into. I figured that since you're such a devious cheeky little thing, you might be able to convince her otherwise. And she seems intent on company of the same sex. Donovan doesn't quite cut it for her.  
>SH <em>

**3:56 pm  
><strong>_I see. I don't quite see, however, how my gender could possibly be reassuring. And what do you mean my being a 'devious cheeky little thing'? I'm perfectly respectable and mature.  
>L <em>

**3:58 pm  
><strong>_Continue believing that and you'll end up dating Anderson. I mean that you're awfully naughty when you wish to be. Oh dear.  
>SH <em>

**3:59 pm  
><strong>_Ew, never. I've just vomited now, cheers very much. Well, I suppose I can be awfully naughty. It's just the way I get what I want. Have yet to have my way with you though. Will have to work on that. What do you mean 'Oh dear'?  
>L <em>

**4:04 pm  
><strong>_Whoops. My bad. Yes, I'll be looking forward to your ways when you arrive for the case. Be prepared; you may have some opposition to deal with. John saw me write that you're awfully naughty. Still on that subject, I'll have to keep you on a leash. Don't want you making me jealous when you're with all of those men for information, hm?  
>SH <em>

**4:07 pm  
><strong>_Who says I'm taking the case, Mr Holmes? What do you mean 'opposition'? No one's getting my Sherlock. You ought to know that by now. You also ought to know that no leash can contain me. *Insert evil laugh* Oh, do I make you jealous?  
>L <em>

**4:11 pm  
><strong>_I haven't seen you in 5 years, 9 months and twelve days. I'll be jealous if you have so much as met another man. Very nice touch there with the evil laugh. Very nice. Anyway, I suppose I should say now that John has been watching me text you for the past 13 minutes. He thinks you're a criminal like dear Mr Moriarty and is completely in love with me. Let him feel at ease please. Also, I know you'll take this case. You can't resist a good one and this one is exceptionally interesting.  
>SH <em>

**4:16 pm  
><strong>_Hello there, John. I am Lydia so-and-so and I am Sherlock's sex toy. Lovely to know of your existence. How's your dates with Sarah been? I also hear that you're sleeping on sofa's at the moment. Isn't it a lovely improvement from the lilo? Anyway, I suppose you're right, Mr Holmes. I shall arrive as fast as this bloody cab driver can get me to you. You're adorable when you're jealous, you know? My phone is threatening to die on me and I wish to shout obscene things at it. Ciao for now, Mr Holmes. I look forward to seeing you after all of this time. I really do. Be prepared for a massive hug and a few kisses. Yes, I'm very forward when I'm excited. I'll see you at 5. See you soon.  
>L <em>

**4:30 pm**_**  
><strong>__That didn't put John's mind at ease whatsoever. Thank you for that lovely comment of being my sex toy. Perhaps we'll have to prove that right just to stop the gossip that we shall have to ensue; John has a blog and everyone reads it. Thank you very much, Satan. You've also shocked him into oblivion. Especially when I said that I hadn't told you a thing about him. I'm not known for being adorable but thank you. I didn't know you knew Italian as well as Japanese, Latin, Portuguese, Mandarin, Spanish, French, Polish and Russian. Hm, I'll be looking forward to your arrival. I can't wait to see John's reaction to you 'hugging me and showering me with hugs and kisses'. But even so, I'll be looking forward to those too. I'll be waiting.  
>SH<em>

**4:32 pm  
><strong>_You're much too flirtatious for your own good. I'll have to change that.  
>SH <em>

**4:59 pm  
><strong>_Emergency power. Can't wait to try it. You love it really. I'm right outside your door.  
>L<em>

**How did you like that? I had tried making this story at least three times but I couldn't get the right opening or anything. I'm quite happy with the beginning. Yes, there will be no Irene and there will be lots of flirting. I hadn't originally made the OC as a flirty type but I never do so I think I shall this once. Jealousy shall ensue but not too much because jealousy chapters make me cringe. Strange, is it not? Anywho, hope you liked this. More on the way. This will certainly be lemony. Definitely citrus stuff ;) I might get someone else to write a lemon chapter later on. Read and Review as always. Cheers folks.  
>Luna<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Knock, knock.** Sherlock's head snapped up from his phone. **5:00 pm**. He smirked at her punctuality and stood up. John looked at him. "Expecting someone?" He asked. Sherlock didn't even glance at him. "She's here." His deep voice said. John raised an eyebrow and tried to rack his brain for who this woman was. "This is the woman you were texting? The one who said she was your sex toy?" He cleared his throat. Sherlock smirked again.  
>"Yes, she likes putting me in awkward situations. You'd better be prepared for that as well." Footsteps began approaching the room. John stood up, now not needing his crutch. "Be prepared, John. She's dangerous, flirtatious and can get what she wants with one word. And I'm <em>not<em> exaggerating. That's what makes her so dangerous." The door to the flat opened and Mrs Hudson bustled in. John visibly deflated. Sherlock chuckled and resumed watching the window. "You had someone knock for you at the door, Sherlock. They've taken a… unusual route up." She said, set down her tray and left.  
>"She can really get whatever she wants with <em>one<em> word?" John asked, a little unsure to believe him.  
>"It's not the word, Mr Watson. It's how I use it." A female voice came from a window.<p>

Sherlock cursed under his breath. "Damn. Wrong window. Always something." He muttered. He walked past a shocked John and threw open the door, pulling a woman inside. Silver eyes met blue for a split second and then silence. "You're late." Sherlock murmured. She frowned.  
>"Am not. I knocked on the door at precisely 5." Her voice was monotonous and unemotional.<br>"You didn't see me until 3 minutes past. Therefore, you are late." Sherlock's voice the same. A few seconds passed.  
>"I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The woman threw her arms around Sherlock and held him tight, wrapping her legs around his hips. He embraced just as tightly and nestled his head in her hair on her shoulder. "Still using the same perfume?" He mumbled. She smirked into his neck and nodded, revelling in his arms around her once more.<br>"Yup." She whispered, shaking tears away from her eyes.  
>"Now, I recall you saying about hugs <em>and kisses<em>?" She chuckled and pulled back kissing his face everywhere but his lips. "That can be saved for later, Mr Holmes." She murmured when he pouted. He raised an eyebrow and she turned away, forcing the quick blush away. They had flirted for years and never thought anything of it. Now, she was all blushes and reminiscing. She quickly looked at Sherlock to see what he had been up to.

_Hair is shiny but a little darker than usual; hair washed earlier the same day. Hair also smelling of fruits; thoroughly washed it. Light bags under the eyes; still an insomniac but has yet to figure out how he has a lack of bags. Lips are full and not chapped; hasn't kissed anyone recently in the past few days. Knowing Sherlock, he hasn't had a girlfriend at all. Shirt slightly un-tucked at the side; in a small rush this morning, most likely to get to the crime scene in question when texting. Small crust of frost on his collar; been in the morgue recently. Overall conclusion: Eager to get to the crime scene and decided to make an impression for me. Still hasn't got a girlfriend. Relief is thriving in my own body. Not good._

She pushed it to the back of her mind and stepped towards John, who was still watching with his mouth wide open. She stuck her hand out. "Hello, Dr John Watson. It's lovely to meet you now. As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," She glanced at Sherlock who winked at her from his seat on the sofa, "It's not the word I use. You can get what you need with nearly any word. You just have to know _how_ to use it." He frowned at the woman before him.  
>"Still not quite following you…" He mumbled. Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed.<br>"Want a demonstration?" John looked aghast at the idea. She smirked. "Not on you, obviously. Sherlock loves to be my guinea pig."  
>"No, I don't."<br>"Yes, you do."  
>"No, I don't. You've forgotten to mention the last time I was your guinea pig."<br>"You enjoyed that."  
>"Perhaps so, but I don't like being your guinea pig."<br>"Yes, you do."  
>"No, I don't."<br>"Don't listen to him, he does. Anyway, want to see?" John seemed a little torn but his curiosity was getting the best of him.  
>"Fine, go ahead. Just don't… hurt anyone." He sat down and watched Lydia. Lydia mock saluted him and then looked at Sherlock. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, his muscles tensed. She chuckled at his terror. She sat down at an arm chair that looked to have been moved to a new position recently, thanks to the chair marks in the carpet beneath. Lydia sat down in it and threw her legs over the side of the arm, lifting one hand up to carefully bite on her index finger. "It's not just the voice, of course. It's the body language." She said to John. He nodded as he focussed on the woman before him. Her long auburn hair fell to her elbows in soft curls. Her silver eyes were relaxed but still guarded. She was wearing a three-quarter length ivory shirt (sleeves rolled up) with black work trousers. She also seemed to be wearing boots with a small heel. He could see in the natural light streaming in from the windows that her arms and neck had scars on them. She had had many fights, that was obvious, and when she had grinned at Sherlock, he noticed that her left canine was missing. That would never come back. He wondered how painful it must have been to have an adult tooth knocked out. "Watch and learn, John." She whispered to him. He was convinced that wasn't what she had meant by how she said it but it certainly made an effect on him. She leaned forwards towards Sherlock and Sherlock's eyes flicked to hers. That was his mistake. All hope was lost now.<p>

Lydia smirked as she stretched, keeping her eyes on his and accentuating her womanly aspects, and Sherlock's expression took on a faint tortured one. _It's so fun to torment him._ She breathed out a sigh and in that sigh, she murmured his name. Sherlock tensed completely and sincerely tried to tear himself away from her eyes. _Good luck with that_. She winked at him and he lay there, trapped.  
>"Shit, how did you do that?" She vaguely heard John say behind her. She hadn't done this to Sherlock in years and it felt good to torture him again. Sherlock wanted to glare, oh he did very much, but now Lydia's eyes were just beginning to smoulder and he knew there was no escape. "Oh, if only I had known you could shut him up earlier. I would have called you straight away." John mumbled. She smirked and Lydia was certain she heard a very small groan from Sherlock. Not quite a whimper. She then licked her lips slowly. Sherlock mimicked her. <em>That's never happened before… How did he manage to do that? Is he trying to mirror the effect? He's doing a good job…<em> Gulping internally, Lydia knew she'd have to let him out soon. Sherlock (and herself) wouldn't be able to control himself and if he did whimper then John wouldn't have as much respect for him as he does now. "And this is how you get information out of people?" John asked, curiosity getting the better of him again. She nodded. "Want to see?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the poor detective.  
>"Sure." He replied, eager to see Sherlock give in to a woman involuntarily. Lydia got up from her seat and walked over, leaning in close to his ear but not taking her eyes off of him. "Sherlock… where do you keep your nicotine patches?" John cocked an eyebrow. She was going to ask such a question straight away? Sherlock wouldn't even tell Mr Hudson where they were. Sherlock gulped and opened his mouth to try and respond but he couldn't, of course. She leaned in and put her ear right by his lips. "You can tell me. I won't tell a soul." She murmured. He leaned forwards the tiniest bit.<br>"Under the sink inside the empty bleach bottle." And then he licked her ear. Lydia shivered. He did it again. _Come on… one more time… No? _ "You're telling the truth, Sherlock?" She asked seductively, leaning in closer so that her jaw line was above his lips. He nodded and ran his tongue down it. _I love this man… Oh, he stopped. Now I hate him again._ "You're most kind, Mr Holmes." She placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth, her tongue just poking through and then withdrew, smirking at him. "Don't you go anywhere, Mr Holmes. You better be there when I get back."  
>"As if I'll be going anywhere now." He said. She was shocked that he could even speak but she didn't show it. Instead, she winked at him and walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later, she returned with some nicotine patches. John watched in bewilderment and admiration as she waved them around. "You've been a wonderful help, Sherlock." She murmured and then put the nicotine patches back where they belonged. Walking back in, she noticed Sherlock was definitely holding himself down on the sofa and John was trying to hold in his laughter. "I just seduced your roommate and could easily do the same to you, John. No laughs, thank you." He stopped abruptly and cleared his throat. Lydia gazed at Sherlock who was indeed heavily seduced. She noticed the bulge in his trousers but tried not to think about it. She began blushing and she shook it away from her mind. She batted her eyelashes just once more and he groaned a fraction louder than earlier. John still didn't hear. "Okay, Sherlock… It's alright now." She looked away for a split moment and then back to his eyes, leaving the smouldering effect behind and replacing it with happiness.<p>

"I hate you." Were the first words out of his mouth. She smirked again and nodded.  
>"I know, Mr Holmes. It's a love-hate relationship, isn't it?"<br>"You have no idea." She heard him mutter under his breath. She chuckled and then looked at John.  
>"And that, Mr Watson, is how you seduce a man with the highest amount of pride. Oh, and that's what I do, in answer to your question." Adding the last part as if in sudden remembrance to how the whole ordeal had begun. John spluttered for a moment and then just shook his head and went to his room. "Enjoy that, Mr Holmes?" She asked cheekily.<br>"Immensely." That wasn't the answer she was expecting. A deep chuckle sounded from the sofa and she glared at the chuckler.  
>"Screw you."<br>"Maybe you should." Insert blush.  
>"What if I did?"<br>"We'd both enjoy it."  
>"I'm sure we would. I'm absolutely certain we would."<br>"As am I."

"…"  
>"You're extremely alluring, Mr Holmes."<br>"I've been told. As are you."  
>"I should hope so otherwise my seduction isn't working anymore."<br>"Well, to put your mind at ease, your powers of seduction are still incredibly high, I can assure you."  
>"That's a relief."<p>

"…"  
>"You seem tired."<br>"I am."  
>"Follow me." Lydia got out of her chair and Sherlock led her upstairs, "We don't have a guest room."<br>"I gathered. I'll sleep on the couch then."  
>"No, I don't think so. I'm still insomniac and-."<br>"I know."  
>"Very good. Can I continue?"<br>"… Yes."  
>"Thank you. I'm still insomniac and I'd like you to sleep in my room until you're-."<br>"I don't think so."  
>"Is this going to become a regular thing?"<br>"Yep. Anyway, I'm not kicking you out of your room. Your room was made for you to sleep in. Not anyone else. Now, either way, you're sleeping in here. But are you going to be sleeping alone or with me?"  
>"Well, that's a beg for sex if ever there was one."<br>"Get your mind out of the gutter."  
>"No thanks, this is much too fun."<br>"I see. What would you do if I pounced on you and begged you to take me, right then and there?"  
>"… I would."<p>

"…"  
>"And that's for another night. Now, are you going to sleep here, next to me, <em>sleeping<em> or are you going to be sleeping here on your own? Again, _sleeping_."  
>"… I suppose so."<br>"That didn't answer my question."  
>"I would much prefer it if you were here with me. I haven't had a proper night sleep since the night you left for Japan."<br>"… Well, I'm here now. Remember, Sherlock. We're _sleeping_. No funny business."  
>"Can't guarantee that."<br>"Sherlock!" She slapped his arm.  
>"Ow. Fine." Lydia crawled onto the bed and pushed the microscope to the other side of the table.<br>"Join me, Mr Holmes."  
>"Beckoning me like that isn't going to make me want to sleep."<br>"Too bad. Now, join me." Sherlock more flopped onto the bed lengthways instead of the way one's _supposed_ to lay on a bed, "You're an idiot."  
>"Am not." He looked at her, looking offended.<br>"Shut up, you know what I mean." He grumbled under his breath and she smiled. She pushed Sherlock up a little so that she could wriggle under his head. His head now rested on her stomach. "I'm almost frightened to look to my right." He murmured, all of his masculine instincts telling him to look right. "I honestly don't care whether you do or not." He finally gave in and looked right, meeting a view of her D cup breasts (in a shirt, obviously) and her face with a raised eyebrow. "Knew you couldn't resist." He looked at her with a smirk.  
>"Uncomfortable?"<br>"Not really. Just move your head up a little." He did so and she wriggled down a little more. His head was situated on her chest. He turned right and watched her stare at the ceiling. Lydia could feel his eyes on her face and she tried not to blush. Instead, she began running her fingers through the mass of curls on his head. He seemed to enjoy it because he sighed, as though he had been holding his breath for a while. He had changed so much since the last time she had seen him. She had missed him so bad but had never let on in case she embarrassed herself. Sherlock didn't seem to care however, and had begged her to return anyway. _He just seems so different. Sure, we flirted a while ago but if I'm honest, even all that flirting had nothing do to do with feelings. Those silly innuendo's we'd sometimes say to each other were nothing compared to what I had just experienced in my first hour here. We had made jokes about having sex and stuff before and I had done that little 'seduction trick' on him before. His reaction back then had been nothing compared to now. _

Sherlock moved so that his head was no longer on Lydia's chest and was now laying the proper way. He propped his head up with his left hand and let the right hand hang loosely off of his hip. He was still watching her.

_Holy shit… His hair, so dark and curly… His face is so masculine and sharp… His hands are so long and slender… He had really shot up as well. He had to have grown another few inches easily. His eyes… They were still that same icy blue. They were bordering grey now and held near to no emotion. Of course, I had easily noticed the happiness in his eyes, his annoyance at John for starting the seduction and his obvious lust afterwards. I regret not kissing his lips earlier. They look so soft and pink… Untouched… I don't think Sherlock has ever kissed anyone. I find myself yearning to be the first. Hmm… I wonder… Does he still have a six pack? Not a noticeable one, of course, like those men on steroids or something. Just one that showed he was strong and could easily take someone on. I couldn't wait to find out if he still had one… _

"You do know that you're staring at me." She was jerked out of her thoughts by his deep irresistible voice. She blushed profusely and looked away.  
>"No, I didn't know." Sherlock frowned and leaned closer, just a fraction.<br>"You never blush. What's wrong?"  
>"I can't blush now? I'm embarrassed at being caught looking at you. I didn't even realize I was looking at you which is embarrassing in itself! Y-."<br>Sherlock had crawled on top of her. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…_ "There's something wrong with you. I'm going to find out what." He mumbled, looking into her eyes. She couldn't tear her eyes away.  
>"You're trying to use my own skill against me? Bully." She murmured. He smirked and rolled off, allowing her to breathe properly again.<br>"I will learn how to use that against you. Mark me."  
>"Oh, I will."<br>"Thank you for making my trousers uncomfortable. I'm going downstairs now." She burst into laughter.  
>"See you in the morning, my love!"<br>"You just made it worse. Thank you. See you tomorrow. We'll be heading to the crime scene tomorrow. Get a good night sleep."  
>"I'll be dreaming of you."<br>"I swear, I'm going to pounce on you and you won't be able to do anything to stop me."  
>"Will you be dreaming of me?<br>"I have no doubt."  
>"Will it be a wet dream?"<br>"… I have no doubt. Now go to sleep."  
>"Good night, sex toy number 2!"<p>

"…"  
>"Number two?"<br>"Yes, number two. Have a problem?"  
>"Yes, yes I do. Who is this new number 1?"<br>"Oh, you wouldn't know him. He's in Japan. I met him the fourth day I was there. He was my sex toy a few weeks later. We were inseparable."  
>"… I see. You two actually had sex?"<br>"Yup."  
>"How can I be sex toy number 2 when we haven't had sex yet?"<br>"Oh, you said _yet_."  
>"Yes, let's face it, it's inevitable. It's just fun to put it off."<br>"True. Anyway, yes, we had sex. A lot."

"Jealous yet?"  
>"Very much so."<br>"Aww, poor Sherlock. You can make up for it if you come back here now."  
>"What do I have to make up for?"<br>"If you come back up, you'll be sex toy number 1."  
>"One more condition."<br>"Go on."  
>"This man from Japan is out of the equation."<br>"He already is."  
>"Good."<br>"Now come back here." Sherlock walked back into the room and lay on the bed once more, surprising Lydia fully when he yanked her by her belt loops on top of him.  
>"<em>Now<em> try and go to sleep."  
>"I hate you, Sherlock."<p>

"Oh, and by the way, there never was a man in Japan."  
>"… You're joking."<br>"Nope. I love the fact that you can't tell if I'm lying or not."  
>"Be quiet and go to sleep."<p>

**How'd you like that? I realize that Sherlock is a bit OOC in the story but he hasn't seen this woman in 5 years, 9 months and 12 days. I hadn't initially wanted this chapter to go like this but it seems okay. Anywho, apologies for the constant dialogue without any narration. I did this because as I imagined it, they were just lying there or one of them was standing while the other was sitting or both were doing whatever. It seemed to come out alright and I sincerely hope it looks cool for you guys too. I have the crime sorted out and what actually happened when it's solved and etc. It's going to be fluffy (of course) and this'll be rated M for all of these sexual references. Enjoy. Cheers folks.  
>Luna<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**First person to the perspective of Lydia: (Oh don't I sound smart? ;D )  
><strong>I woke slowly and reluctantly, trying to cling to sleep as best as possible. Of course, sleep had other ideas. I tried to roll over but something at my hips was stopping me. _What the… Why… Oh._ I was still on Sherlock and I looked through my lashes to see he was still asleep; his face tranquil and free of worry. I peered down and saw that his fingers were still in my belt loops since I couldn't be bothered to get changed. I sighed, albeit happily, and nuzzled into Sherlock's chest. God, I had missed him. As I was lying there, on his (sadly) clothed chest, I began to reminisce. Remembering how we first met. That was electric that encounter…

_I bit my lip as hard as I could to hold back the screams. My lip began to bleed and my kidnapper laughed. He clapped his hands with glee and grabbed my hair, thrusting a black sack over my head. I had been painfully aware of every little thing around me. I could feel someone breathing beside me and judging by the erratic nature of it, they had a bag on their head too. Our hands had brushed slightly and it was like I had an electric shock jolt through me. It sizzled down to the tips of my fingertips and went to every nook and cranny of my body. It was the most pleasurable experience I had ever encountered. 40 minutes later, I was dragged out of the car along with my fellow prisoner and we were thrown into some kind of working room. It smelled damp and I could hear faint drips of water. I was sat onto some kind of rubber platform and the person who was beside me in the car was now tied to me. We were back to back thankfully. The man laughed manically and our bags were removed from our heads. As soon as they were off, I glanced everywhere, analysing the entire room. A small chute was situated opposite me and I could hear running water. I looked down and realised I was on a conveyor belt of some sorts. I looked behind me just as my 'friend' did and our eyes locked. It was… bizarre. It was as though we knew what we had to do already. I could only see one side of his face but I wasn't disappointed. His dark curly hair was slightly wild on his head and his piercing blue eyes penetrated mine for any sort of deceit. He didn't seem to find any. He moved to his right slightly and inclined his head to something in front of him. I peered over his shoulder and saw a massive lumber mill saw. It was one of those massive circular buzz saws. I swallowed and suddenly the room turned orange, from the fire behind the saw. I looked at our kidnapper and he was grinning nastily. He had turned on the power, meaning that… I inhaled sharply and surveyed my bonds. They were double knotted and were very hard to untie if one was tied to another and the hands were tied securely behind their backs. We were steadily moving along on the conveyor belt. It was very slow thankfully. I sighed and swallowed. The kidnapped laughed again and flounced out of the room. I rolled my eyes at his 'dramatic exit'. I sighed and decided we might as well try. "Okay, we need a plan and quick. Can we turn to the side please?" I asked politely but meaning that I didn't need any argument. He nodded and we shifted so that my legs were on one side of the belt and his were on the other. I glanced to my right, noting that the belt was going incredibly slow. I bit my lip as I looked at the ropes securing us together. He seemed to have come to the exact same conclusion. We nodded at each other and went to look for an escape route. Our 'murderer' may have been dumb but he was smart enough to remove any object we could use to break an exit. He also locked every door. There were no windows in here sadly since the only light was from the ever approaching fire. My mind clicked and I looked to my left again, spotting the chute. "There's a chute there that we could escape from. You seem like a skinny man so we can both fit down it easily." I explained. He looked to his right (my left) and smiled slightly. He nodded and I frowned at the fact that he hadn't spoken yet. I shook my head. We weren't going to meet again so what was the point in knowing his name or anything like that? As though he could read my mind, he spoke suddenly. "What did you do to get yourself here?" He asked in a deep voice. Despite what his looks made him to be, his age may be a lot higher than I had first anticipated. It didn't take an idiot to know this guy was smart. But it took another genius to deduce just how smart he was. I could tell he was insanely intelligent and he knew that I was too. I'm not being big headed but I'd be stupid to think I wasn't intellectual. His question was a smart one. He went for the more important, obscure questions rather than dumb, obvious ones. I smiled slightly. "I was investigating his murders on the other side of London. There was another detective too but I never got the chance to meet him. Everyone made him out to be a bit of a freak but I would personally love to meet him." I babbled. He chuckled slightly; his body reverberating and making mine shake too.  
>"Well, I was working on the very same case. I wasn't aware that the other anonymous detective wished to know so much about me." He said in his irresistible voice. The belt was still taking too long to get there. A few more metres and we would be free. "I was told that the detective was Sherlock Holmes. I take it that I am in the presence of said man now?" I smiled. He arched his back slightly, grinding our bodies only the slightest bit but just enough to make me feel ever so slightly aroused. Yes, I said slightly a lot in that sentence but every move he made only took the smallest amount of movement needed. "The one and only." He mumbled with pride evident in his tone. I smiled. This man, well his name was Sherlock, was arrogant. But many would mistake his correct deductions about himself for pure cockiness. I would actually say that he was merely being honest and was stating what was so obviously there. "I do not have your name though. Would you be so kind as to tell me, miss?" He said with a tinge of sarcasm. I smirked and quickly examined the distance between us and the saw. In about 14 seconds, we would be free. "My name is Lydia. I'm afraid that I have no idea what my last name is…" I trailed off, reliving the haunted memories. I snapped out of it to find the saw was right next to us. It was very daunting to find it staring you in the face. I swallowed. Sherlock's hand gripped mine from between our bodies. "Are your legs long enough to touch the ground?" Sherlock asked quickly. I nodded and then realised he couldn't see me.<br>"Yes, I'm tall enough." I replied, my voice embarrassingly shaky. Granted I hadn't been in these situations before but I couldn't go around acting like a frightened child. It was now or never. It was life or death. I chose life. "Now!" Sherlock exclaimed and we stood up just as the saw came into contact with the rope. It saw through it effortlessly like a knife tugging through a vein. I grimaced and nearly screamed when the saw came into contact with my skin. Sherlock manoeuvred us quickly so that we were both out of harm's way. Now the only think keeping us bonded at all was the ropes tying my wrists to his. It must have looked quite awkward. We shuffled over to the other side of the belt so now our backs were together again. His fingers wriggled their way into the bonds expertly and he began to untie them. Meanwhile, I was analysing the size of the chute. It looked like it would lead to the outside but there was a river by this mill. It was like a water lumber mill. If we went down there, we would get positively drenched. The bonds came free and our hands snapped to our fronts so that we could examine the damage from the ropes. I had minor rope burn but that was the least of my worries. I quickly ran to the control box and opened it. It was complicated. I sighed and frowned. I flicked one switch and a light came on. I growled and switched it off again. I began to flick random ones on and off until finally, the power ceased to work and it cut out. I smiled and walked carefully over to where Sherlock was. I could just see his silhouette. As soon as I reached him, his hands sprung to my right arm and he lifted it up. I wondered if he could even see it but I decided not to doubt him. His fingers glided delicately over the deep wound and I winced at the sudden shot of pain. I could feel the blood pouring down my arm. I heard a ripping noise and I felt some sort of cloth on my arm. I realised that Sherlock had torn the fabric of his shirt, making it into a bandage for me. I smiled but I remembered he couldn't see me. "Thank you, Sherlock. If I may call you that rather than Mr Holmes." I said quickly. He chuckled and led me towards the chute, his hand securely on the small of my back. If it was any other's hand there, I would have slapped it away and performed the sleeper hold, just like that. We crouched down and gently prised the grate off of the small vent. I could hear the rush of water below and knew I was about to get really wet. I rolled my eyes at the choice of my clothing. I hadn't been able to change for 8 days and I was wearing a white tank top with boot cut jeans. I had still been preparing myself for a meet up with the detectives when the man found me. They obviously hadn't looked into it. I gulped and looked at Sherlock warily. He laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be right after you." He whispered reassuringly. I nodded and thanked him again. Lowering myself to the ground, I crawled slowly into the chute. I felt a sudden change in the air and realised that if I went any further, I would slide down into the river. I told Sherlock this and he registered it. I sighed and counted in. 1… 2… 3! I pushed myself forwards and slid silently down into the calm clear waters below._

_Wow, this water wasn't anywhere near as dirty as it had looked before. I opened my eyes slowly to gaze at my underwater surroundings. There wasn't really anything in there for an exit. And then my eyes caught a little light far off. I would have swam for it had there not been 2 good reasons why not. 1) I was running out of breath already. 2) Sherlock still hadn't joined me and I was beginning to get worried. I decided I should swim back to the surface, at least to gain some air. I gulped in the oxygen I needed and waited for 12 seconds. It gets rather boring after a while. I decided to take my chances on calling him. "Sherlock? Are you there?" I called up the echoing chute. And then I heard a scuff of shoes. My eyes narrowed. Sherlock was much too graceful to have tripped or even to have scuffed his shoes. I heard a small guttural sound, like a groan after a blow to the stomach, and then a __**crunch**__, like a nose being broken. I bit my lip and wished that I hadn't hurried my way down. I scrutinised the chute that was vertical. I could shimmy my way up but I was already wet and if either one of them were thrown down, I would be in an immense amount of pain as well. I prayed that it was Sherlock delivering the blows rather than dealing with them. "Sherlock, get down here quick!" I shouted. I heard a strained groan, as though they were pushing something or if something was around their throat. "I'll… be right… there!" He called as loud as he could. I panicked and decided I may as well try and make myself useful. I grabbed a small chain at the bottom of chute wedged my foot above it. I then put my hand flat against the metal and hoisted my way up. I didn't have much more space really. I shifted my weight so that my legs were holding most of it and sort of leaped up, catching another chain as I went. One more should do it. I repeated the action and shimmied my way onto the flat part and gazed through the small gap in the bottom of the wall. There was Sherlock, in a headlock, but he still seemed to have the upper hand. The other man was the kidnapper, back to see if we were dead or not. He may have had Sherlock locked into a position but if Sherlock kicked his right leg up he would be able to prevent the man having more children, resulting in groaning and a clean escape. Of course, we'd have to tie him up to prevent him from escaping. I grinned as Sherlock locked eyes with me. He half smiled and I realised that the lights were back on. I gave him a quick wink and he grinned. I got into a crouching position and readied myself for an attack. I have to admit, I did look like a cat. Sherlock coughed once and I took that as my signal. I dashed out of the small crawl place and kicked the man in the nose. He howled in pain and released Sherlock immediately. Sherlock was about to aim a punch at his face but having been cut off from the essential air, he couldn't coordinate properly. I made him sit down and get his head right. "Stay." I winked at him cheekily. He winked back. I turned back to the murderer. I remembered his name as 'Greg'. I was too busy wondering why I couldn't remember it earlier that I didn't see his attack. He jabbed forwards with a kick but I was just that little bit faster. I side-stepped and the leg coasted past me. I grabbed his knee and punched it as hard as I could. He roared in pain and I quickly gave him a powerful uppercut. He grabbed my hair and yanked on it and it took quite a bit of control to not even whimper. He also managed to get a couple of punches in. He aimed an elbow to my face but I managed to counter it. Instead, I kicked upwards with my knee and slammed my fists onto his back. His chin went smashing into my still raised knee. He fell unconscious. I breathed deeply, allowing myself a moment to let my guard down. I swallowed and grabbed the rope that had been knotting Sherlock's wrists and my own together earlier and quickly tied it around his body in a satisfactory navy knot. I nodded once I proved it was secure and went back over the Sherlock. I tilted his head back ever so slightly to get a closer look at this face. He stared at me the whole time I examined his body for cuts and bruises and breakages and fractures. There were none thankfully. His neck was a little swollen and he had a large cut on his cheek, right by his lip. I bit my lip, only to wince. I had not expected to have a split lip. I'm pretty sure I had a bruise on my cheek and a few grazes on my arm but nothing too bad. I grabbed the fabric from my top and ripped some off of it. I was thankful that my top had not gone as see through as it could have been. I gently dabbed at his bleeding cheek with it and wet it a little with my saliva. If he didn't like it, he made no move to stop me. I dropped the bloodied cloth and began to use my fingers to survey any damage. I practically caressed it as I studied it. There were no fragments of any sort of material to my relief. I smiled faintly and stood up. "You should be fine now. Your neck could do with a rest once we get out of here." I summarised and began to make my way over to the vent. Sherlock grabbed my arm and turned me back around. I frowned but then understood as he began to turn my face this way and that to get a closer look at any damage. He sighed softly when he came across something upon my cheek. I frowned and put my finger to it gently but immediately drew back when I felt the warm, stickiness of the crimson liquid which kept me alive. Again, he removed some of his shirt to care for my wound. I put up a hand to stop him but he continued anyway. I rolled my eyes and decided to just go with it. I noticed that his shirt was becoming less and less… well, of a shirt. The entire bottom of the shirt had been ripped away and was now coating my bare arm, hiding my rather serious wound from the saw. He had used a little bit more just now for my face and judging by the small remnants of cloth that was dotted around on Greg's face; he used it as an attempted gag as well. I looked down and regretted it instantly since I couldn't look away. Sherlock had a 6 pack. A fucking 6 pack! Holy shit, I was getting there but seriously? I barely managed to tear my eyes away from his abs in time when he looked into my eyes. I sighed and hesitated for a split second. I decided to anyway and gave him a hug. He stood stiff for a few seconds and for a moment, I thought that he was going to push me away. Instead, to my relief, he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. I smiled softly and pulled back gently. I turned back to the chute and peered into it once more. I span back to Sherlock and saw that for a split-second, his eyes were on my '6 pack' as well. I'm pretty sure he had noticed me gawping at his stomach as well so we were even now. I smirked and beckoned him over. He walked over cautiously, ready to jump in front of me and protect me in case another enemy walked in. I grinned to reassure him and it seemed to work. He visibly relaxed and I crawled into the chute once more. I looked back to see him watching me go down and to make sure it was safe. "I'll see you on the other side." I winked at him and pushed off._

_I surfaced and regretted it very quickly since Sherlock was literally about to fall on me. I yelped and ducked under again. All I saw was the large amount of bubbles as he was enveloped by the water. I swam back up again and waited for a moment until Sherlock finally reached the air. I grinned at him and he returned it. I smoothed my hair back and quickly launched into the talk about the escape. "Okay, when I came down here earlier, I saw a small light. I have a feeling that that is the natural light from outside." I explained. He nodded and we quickly made our way to the light. We eventually swam out of the small cavern and escaped to the river bank. I dragged myself up, gasping for the air I so desperately needed. Sherlock was already up and on his back but was still gulping in air. I collapsed onto my back beside him and put a hand over my face. That… was the best adrenaline rush I had ever had in my life. I found myself laughing despite the clouds rolling in and threatening to rain. I was already soaked, what difference did another shower make? Soon Sherlock joined me in my laughter and the rain began to hammer down. "That… was unbelievable." I said breathlessly into the darker grey sky that was filled with rain. Sherlock chuckled and nodded. I smiled giddily and waited for something else to say. But all I could think about was this… adrenaline rush I gained from this. It was just too much of a waste if I weren't to develop these skills or to further my way into the police's system. "This is what I want to do. This… this is like the thrill of the hunt. I need this now. I can feel it." I whispered, half to myself. Sherlock turned his head to look at me. I gazed back at him and for a few minutes, that was all we did. Thunder erupted somewhere in the distance and I looked up towards the forest behind us. My grandmother had always said 'Never run to trees in a thunderstorm. They're like bloody pylons with the way they attract that lightning.' "Let's go. We should get to a building. (Obviously not the mill)." Sherlock said, gesturing to the mill that was now half a mile behind us. I grinned and nodded. We struggled to our feet in our soaked clothing. As we walked to find some description of protective shelter, Sherlock gave me an offer. "Would you like to solve cases with me? I would highly appreciate the help." He had said. I had smiled and nodded. I couldn't say no to that. There was no way in hell that I could refuse a once in a lifetime offer such as that. So, I became his partner for a time. I eventually got sent out to Japan for some overrated work out there. I had contacted Sherlock and he was practically begging me to come back. I had said I would think about it. As a matter of fact, I was already in Britain. I was travelling towards London to see him. I got held up by a few cases along the way but I eventually made it. Sherlock… was everything to me._

I snapped out of my silly flashback. That last sentence I had thought… '_Sherlock… was everything to me_.' That scared me. Was I really ready for a commitment like this? Well, it's not quite a commitment I guess but… No, I was ready. I felt I should really settle down and find someone who understood me and would be with no matter what. It didn't even freak me out that that person could be Sherlock. I loved him. _I love him… I am completely in love with Sherlock Holmes and I'm not ashamed to think it._ Now… how am I going to tell him?

**Hehe, like that long flashback? It was supposed to be short but once I started, I couldn't stop! I'm obsessed with this story, I swear. I told you all I go through phases but this one I just keep coming back to. It's this and Death Note. Oh, and Matt Bellamy ;) Because Sherlock, L and Matt are just too sexy xD Right, hope you enjoyed that. Cheers folks.  
>Luna<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Sherlock finally began to stir and Lydia peered up at him. His eyelids fluttered and he opened them. After a few seconds of restoring his vision, he gazed down at Lydia as she watched him, almost shyly. He smirked. "Good morning." He muttered groggily. Lydia returned it. She leaned up and buried her face in his neck, extracting a small moan of content from the tall man. He pulled her belt loops closer and her legs slipped so that she was straddling. Lydia looked down for a moment, searching for his weak spot on his collar bone. She unbuttoned the top two buttons and searched. _Right… there._ She brushed her lips over it and he shivered. _What a delightful feeling. I know! Let's do it again… _And she did. He groaned and arched his back. "I hate you…" He mumbled.  
>"Love you too." Lydia replied, just as breathlessly. <em>There, I had actually said it. Now, if he says I should have told him, I can counter saying I did. Lydia – 1 Sherlock – 0. <em>"My turn." Sherlock flipped her over and he was now lying between her legs, his hands coasting down her body slowly. Much too slowly for her liking. She bucked and writhed. "Bloody hell Sherlock, are you going to or not?" She moaned. He chuckled into the hollow of her neck.  
>"Not just yet. Soon… but not yet." And with that, he rolled off her and left the room, giving a quick wink before doing so.<br>"He'll be the death of me, I swear." She whispered before rolling off the bed noisily. _Damn. Lydia – 1 Sherlock – 1. _

"Morning Lydia." John said with a smile over his newspaper. She returned both the greeting and the smile. She walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. "Sherlock, John, want a hot drink?"  
>"No thanks, Lydia. I've got one." John replied. Sherlock walked into the kitchen and switched on the light.<br>"I'll have coffee." He said simply, going to get the milk for the drinks. Lydia nodded and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard above her. Setting them down, she turned to Sherlock who had just handed her the milk. "Same as usual?" He smirked.  
>"Of course. Never had the sweet tooth. I presume you still do?"<br>"Of course. Always have, always will." She winked and added the coffee and sugar. The kettle stopped boiling and she poured in the scalding water. Stirring it with a teaspoon, she added milk at the same time. "Put that away, will you?" She asked Sherlock politely. He put it back in the fridge and leaned against the counter. Lydia slid his coffee over to him and he took it with a smile as a thank you. "Bottoms up." The female brunette said, winking at him over her own coffee.  
>"Oh you want to play that again, hm? Sure you won't burn your tongue again?"<br>"Positive. Game on, Mr Holmes." They watched each other for 2 more seconds and then quickly gulped their coffee down. They both slammed their coffee mugs down on the counter at the same time and wiped their mouths. "You've gotten much better." Sherlock said lowly. Lydia smirked.  
>"Japan does that to you."<br>"I don't see how."  
>"Me neither but oh well. Let us return to the living room." They both walked back into the living room and went to sit down on the sofa. Lydia was about to sit when Sherlock beat her to it and lay across the sofa. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "This is not amusing, Mr Holmes." He smirked.<br>"Really? I think it is." John rolled his eyes.  
>"Is this all you two do every day? Flirt?" He asked incredously. Lydia looked over nodded.<br>"Yup. Every day until 5 years, 9 months and 13 days ago. Then we did it over texting and Skype." She said simply and the turned back to Sherlock, "Move your arse."  
>"You want me to move my arse? Where to? Yours?" <em>Oh, I wish.<em>  
>"Anywhere but that sofa."<br>"Can't do that. Sorry. You'll have to sit somewhere else."  
>"Or I could just… do this." And she sat on him. Not on his stomach, mind, it was his chest. He didn't actually seem to mind.<br>"That doesn't frighten me. Not at all."  
>"Hmph, well I'll just have seduce you again, won't I?"<br>"It would appear you do." John shook his head again. _This is unbelievable. Why don't they just have sex and get together already? The world would be a happier place knowing that she isn't single anymore. _"Right, I'm off. Call him Hamish." They looked at him as if he'd gone mad, "John Hamish Watson. Just giving ideas for your baby." ((**I love this line in… whatever that episode is called again XD**)) And with that, he walked out rolling his eyes. Silence ensued.  
>"What was that about seducing me?"<p>

"Okay, now we're late thanks to you." Lydia whined whilst sitting in the cab. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.  
>"Thanks to me? I do believe it was your fault."<br>"How was it my fault? You were pretty much asking for it."  
>"I said we should stop but no. No, no, no, you had to go and pull a stunt like that."<br>"Shut up. Removing my top is hardly a stunt."  
>"And then you straddled me and tried ripping my own shirt off."<br>"I was trying to seduce you."  
>"You had no trouble then."<br>"Good good."  
>"You still refuse to kiss me." <em>So, he wants me to kiss him? I may be in love with him but I still love torturing him. <em>  
>"And you refuse to have sex with me. I think we're about square."<br>"After that, I won't be refusing much longer." _Cocky sod. _  
>"Good to know." Lydia looked up to see the cab driver watching us with a creepy look. He seemed freaked out, curious and… even more freaked out. She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Sorry you had to witness that, Sir. Just a lovers' spat."<br>"Hardly."  
>"Shut up."<p>

The door opened and Lestrade stood there with his hair glinting metallically in the sun. He seemed to have gotten older since Lydia had last seen him. "Hello Lestrade." She greeted with a smile. He nodded at her.  
>"Lydia. Glad that you've come. The widow won't stop bawling her eyes out." She nodded and stepped in, Sherlock close behind her.<br>"Where is she?"  
>"On the stairs." Lydia walked through a doorway and found the stairs with a depressed woman sitting on them. She smiled sympathetically at her and crouched in front of her. "Hello, there. I've been called to solve your husband's death and to help you get through this. What's your name?" The woman didn't look up as she answered.<br>"Elaine." Lydia nodded and sat beside her on the stair.  
>"Now, Elaine. I want you to tell me everything that's happened." She finally glanced up at the woman beside her. Elaine gasped and backed away from her. Lydia frowned, surprised at how quickly this had gotten out of hand. "Elaine, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Elaine pointed a shaking finger at her. "Y-y-you… You're the o-one…" She whispered shakily, breathing out shuddering breaths.<br>"I'm sorry? What are you talking about, Elaine?"  
>"I… I have to show you the room."<p>

"In here…" She mumbled and then ran off as quickly as her small legs could carry her. Lydia looked up at Sherlock and shrugged. She then pushed open the door. A small podium was at the back of the medium sized room with a single light shining on it. Lydia scrabbled about the wall with her hand for a light switch. She found one and turned it on. Only one light turned on, in the centre, and it wasn't very bright. It was bright enough, however, to see what the room contained. The room was filled with flowers, photographs, letters, gifts and lots of other things. Everything gave an affectionate air and it made Lydia's heart squeeze when she glanced at Sherlock. He picked up a single, wilting rose and brought it up to the light. He then turned towards her and handed it to her. She cocked an eyebrow. "Evidence or a lovely affectionate present?" He chuckled and said it was the latter. She smiled and took it, making sure not to cut her thumb on the thorns. "Thank you, Mr Holmes." She kissed him on the cheek and let her lips linger there. A throat being cleared abruptly snapped from their trance. Lestrade stood there with an eyebrow raised at the pair. "When you're quite done, we have a case to solve." He said disapprovingly, but almost fatherly, as though catching his son/daughter in the act of something. They nodded and smirked inwardly to themselves, positive that the other was doing the same. Lydia made her way over to the podium. "So, who's this about? This looks to be a shrine of some sort. Who for?" Lestrade asked. **Smash**. Both the men's heads whipped to Lydia, who was standing frozen at the main podium. "Lydia?" Sherlock asked deeply, concern tinging his voice. She turned slowly, a photograph in her hand with a flower and hearts frame around it. "Lydia… Who is it?" Sherlock asked, beginning to walk over. She gulped and looked up into his eyes. "Me."

**Oh, I know this is a short chapter but that was a cliffhanger I just couldn't refuse. So, what do you think will happen? Liking the citrus stuff? I'm finding it quite fun to write actually ;D Anywho, why is NO ONE asking for my stories? I don't need them all! There's a list of them all on my profile and no one has sent me a message! :O Are they really crap? You can change them! I can't stand having so many stories on hiatus and no idea how to continue them! I'm literally begging! PLEASE! Anywho, begging and grovelling aside, hope you enjoyed that. This is fun :D Cheers folks.  
>Luna<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

"Are you sure?" Lestrade asked, pacing in front of them as Sherlock and Lydia watched each other.  
>"Of course, I'm bloody sure. Why wouldn't I recognise myself?" She barked. Lestrade winced and Sherlock continued to watch her. A man who she didn't even know existed had been watching her, taking photos of her and presenting presents to her in his own shrine. That didn't just creep Sherlock out, it also made his blood boil. The thing that made it was worse was the fact she hadn't know who he was. Of course, now he's dead. Upstairs in the bedroom to be precise. "There's more though…" Lydia whispered. She turned and grabbed a letter. She cleared her throat. "There's a letter addressed to me." She opened it up and began to read aloud.<p>

"_Dearest Lydia,  
>You are reading this right now on the occasion of my death. Or what appears to be my death. I can see you. Right now. There are cameras in the room, untraceable and undetectable. State of the art technology, just as you are state of the art beauty. Now, I'm sure that you're curious about me. Good. Curiosity means interest. Interest means possibilities. I'm sure you can imagine the possibilities. I have been following you since you joined forces with Mr Holmes seven years ago. You have grown into such a beautiful woman that it would be such a shame for you to go to waste on such a man as Mr Holmes. Therefore, I give you a choice. Come away with me, the mysterious man who instantly fell for you the moment he saw you, or stay with your precious detective and suffer the consequences. And now, I speak directly to Mr Holmes who is no doubt here with you. Mr Holmes, I am aware that you care deeply for Lydia. Have you ever considered that this isn't the life for her? That she shouldn't have come into this world of crime? I can't make you decide anything but I'll tell you now: The moment your eye wanders from her, I'll pounce. I'll be there as soon as she gets out of sight, even for one second. I'll easily be able to contact you to bargain when this happens. Don't try to find me. Believe me when I say that you won't. Lydia, my beautiful flower, I can only hope that you will choose me. But remember this: I can influence any decision you or Sherlock make with three simple words. I leave you to do what you do best: Flirt and deduce.<br>Karlson_

Silence… "Oh my god…" Lydia whispered, terrified to look around for the cameras. Sherlock immediately threw his arms around Lydia and glared everywhere. Lestrade ran a hand through his hair. "So we have a false murder, a stalker and a promise to kidnap." He said wearily. Lydia looked to be on the verge of tears. "You two should go." Lestrade said, feeling awful for the girl who was so close to weeping. Sherlock nodded and guided Lydia out, the rose he had given her from the collection thankfully forgotten.

Lydia sat down on the sofa, her arms wrapped around herself. Sherlock walked in from the kitchen quietly and set a mug of coffee down in front of her. She looked at it and then looked away again. Sherlock sighed and slumped next to her, pulling her back to lean on him. She nuzzled into his neck and held onto him tightly. She felt violated at the very least. A man has been watching her for seven years and she hadn't even realized it. So much for being smart. All of her privacy… gone, just like that. "He's ruined everything." She whispered. Sherlock embraced her even tighter and shook his head.  
>"Not everything." He reassured her.<br>"Yes everything." She countered childishly.  
>"How has he ruined everything?" He asked her curiously. He could see how this man had made her upset, there being no privacy but why had he ruined things in the present? How so? "I was… nearly ready to settle down. Don't get me wrong, I love working on cases, <em>especially<em> with you," Sherlock's heart skipped a beat when she stressed 'especially', "but I just… I'm 30 now. I want to keep doing this but if the perfect guy waltz's along right now, I'll be prepared to stop and stay with him." She muttered. She realized that that must have sounded as if she didn't care. She went to take it back but Sherlock sighed. "You don't want to stay here with me." She looked up at him.  
>"No… That's now that I meant…"<br>"Then what _did_ you mean?" He asked, a little nastily. Lydia regretted saying about the perfect guy thing. "We're a team, Lydia. We were a team, at least. What does any of _this_ have to do with anything? Did it take a stalker to make you realize that this was just too much for you?" Sherlock was standing now, his voice still controlled but she could feel his anger and sorrow rolling off of his body in waves that could drown a person. "No… I…"  
>"Do what you think is best." He snarled lowly and walked upstairs. He didn't slam his door, he kept it open. Sherlock sat on his bed and sighed heavily. <em>Everything was a lie. This bloody bastard <em>has _ruined everything. Now I've blown it all._ Sherlock gripped his hair silently and wished to God that she would forgive him.

Lydia sat on the sofa, transfixed by what had just occurred. He had said such hurtful things… Fat tears began rolling down her face and she quickly hid her face in her hands. John was out on another date with Sarah, thank God. She shouldn't have mentioned anything. Why did she have to say anything? _I'm so bloody stupid! I've just ruined everything! Now I've blown it all._ Lydia let the tears run down her face and wished to God that he would forgive her.

Sherlock returned from the shop in a daze. He had walked downstairs to find Lydia asleep on the sofa. He decided he might as well buy some milk since they were particularly low. He had been thinking and he figured that his was fault. His own fault, entirely. He had even bought her a bar of chocolate and had a small cherry blossom tucked away in his pocket for her. She had always loved cherry blossoms… He opened the door into 221 B and peered onto the sofa. She wasn't there. Sherlock frowned and glanced in the kitchen. No sign of her still. He head something stir upstairs and realized she must have gone into his room to apologize to him. He quickly put the milk away and climbed the stairs quietly. Sherlock stepped into his room and found Lydia sitting on his bed with her back to the door.

He sighed softly and she tensed for a moment before relaxing. He eventually moved over to the bed and lay down in the middle. Normal way, of course. He gently pulled her back so that her head was on his chest and he watched her as she watched him. Her eyes were red and a little puffy, she had obviously been crying because of their argument. Sherlock put him hand in his pocket and pulled out the only slightly ruffled cherry blossom. He then tucked it behind her ear and picked up the chocolate from the side. He slid it down the top of his chest to her. She smiled at the apology and pushed the chocolate off of him. He frowned for a moment but his mind was at ease when she merely readjusted herself so that was just lying on the man rather than across. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his shirt. He hugged her tight. "No need. I'm sorry." He murmured back. She shivered delightfully and gazed into his eyes. He looked right back into hers and they lay like that for what felt like days but was only an hour.

"What do you both say to dinner tonight? A welcoming present to Lydia." John asked, still reading his newspaper. Sherlock and Lydia looked at each other and smirked.  
>"Sure, why not?" Lydia answered with a normal smile. John nodded and walked upstairs to change his shirt or something. As soon as he was out of earshot, Lydia turned to Sherlock. She had nabbed the sofa this time and he had to make do with the second armchair. "He is still going out with Sarah, right?" She asked doubtfully. John had seemed a lot more withdrawn the past few days and Lydia wished to know why. "No. She left him last night but she broke it off officially today. Sarah thinks that John is having a homosexual relationship with me. She obviously doesn't know you exist." She cocked an eyebrow.<br>"What does my existence have to do with this?"  
>"Ah, but your existence is the very bane of my own." She froze, staring at him. Sherlock in his black shirt, black tie, black trousers… He truly was the sweetest sin. The devil himself smirked. "Yes, you heard correctly. I think if you died… I would too. Emotionally first and then either I would grow weary of life and end it all myself or I would lose focus in an attempt to apprehend a criminal and die that way. Either way suits me fine as long as it has the same results; me finally being with you again." Her lips were stuck together, her eyes were wide and her face had paled drastically. Sherlock frowned at her. "You alright? You're looking a little peaky." He said with a small smirk. <em>Only just realized how much I love smirks. To be honest, its Sherlock smirks that are to die for though…<em> "You… really mean… that?" She squeaked. Sherlock's eyebrows shot upwards. He hadn't expected this much of a reaction. _Does this mean…? Shit… Thank God for that._ "Of course I do, Lydia. I do not lie to someone I care about unless it absolutely necessary." He explained. He analysed her entire appearance. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she had no makeup whatsoever on. _She doesn't need it._ She was wearing a blood red shirt with a black waistcoat on. Her trousers were of the darkest material and her boots were the same boots she always wore. She looked like a siren. Temptation in its true form. "I feel awful about the sex toy number 2 trick now." She replied with eyes cast downwards. He smirked at her.  
>"Oh you do? Good. Wondering when you would begin to feel guilty for making me say all of those things."<br>"Say all of what things?"  
>"I'm not walking into that one."<br>"Of course not. You're too bloody clever."  
>"Swearing isn't attractive."<br>"To others. To you it is. I bet you swear anyway. And believe me, I'd love to hear you swear right now. It'd be downright sexy, I'm sure of it."  
>"You want me to swear… because it would be sexy? You must have lost your brain a while ago."<br>"I resent that. Anyway, go on. Swear."  
>"What do you want me to say?"<br>"Anything. Maybe something like 'fuck' or just 'bloody hell' would suffice."  
>"How's this? You have no bloody idea how much I want to fuck you now."<p>

"…"  
>"In 4 seconds, I'm going to walk over and drape myself all over you and I expect you to fulfil my requirements."<br>"… Not all of them, surely?"  
>"Yes. All of them. I've waited long enough."<br>"I've yet to have a kiss."  
>"I've yet to have sex."<br>"You have had sex before."  
>"You have ki… Wait, you're Sherlock, no you haven't. Anyway, not with you!"<br>"I would say you sound childish but on account that you wish to have sex with me, it's not really that childish is it?"  
>"I don't care. I want you and I want you right now. I would have you begging for mercy, I swear."<br>"… I've never begged for mercy before."  
>"I could make you. Four times at least. Easily."<br>"Now try and keep that promise."  
>"Okay." Lydia leaped out of her seat and pretty much sprang on Sherlock as he stood up. The force knocked him backward and they were on the floor. Lydia straddling Sherlock, of course.<br>"Give me what I want now?"  
>"You're awfully good at this aren't you?"<br>"I should think so but I'm going to have to get you to elaborate."  
>"You're very good at this seducing lark and getting me pinned. I can't even begin to tell you much I want to take you."<br>"Then do it."  
>"All in due time, cherry blossom. All in due time."<br>"God damn you."  
>"I know but I am the devil in its true form."<br>"Strange. I was just describing you that way not 3 minutes ago."  
>"Well, isn't that reassuring of how you think of me?"<br>"Yep. Now, about that sex…"  
>"… I suppose."<br>"Wow, really?"  
>"Yes, fine. Better early I suppose."<br>"YES! VICTORY IS MINE!"  
>"You'll have to kiss me though."<br>"That seems a fair deal." Lydia scrambled off of Sherlock and pulled him up into a sitting position. He stood up and was immediately attacked with wandering hands and a mouth to his neck. He groaned and began pushing her to the stairs. "Hurry… the fuck up." She mumbled into his collar bone. He growled like a predator and pushed her into the door jamb. "Why not right here?" She asked breathlessly.  
>"John didn't leave the flat, he went to his room." Sherlock replied, panting.<br>"So what? Let him hear. I don't particularly care at this point." She demanded, writhing in his grasp. She must have touched a sensitive spot somewhere because his tongue assaulted her neck. "Fucking hell…" She gasped and began pulling Sherlock to the stairs once more. They got up three stairs before the sound of someone clearing their throat met their ears. They stopped almost immediately and looked up to see John in a different shirt and disapproving look on his face. "We're supposed to be going out for dinner." He reminded them.  
>"Whoops." They both said simultaneously. John shook his head.<br>"You'll both be needing to change your underwear, at least. Go on, up." He ordered. They sighed, as though being sent to their rooms by their parents and went upstairs. "Separately!" John shouted. More groans sounded from upstairs. "My clothes are in his drawers, John!" John rolled his eyes.  
>"Fine!" He could swear he heard a small hiss of a yes but he couldn't be sure.<p>

"Right, I'll change my shirt. I don't need to change my underwear. I'm fine. You?" Lydia asked Sherlock. He nodded.  
>"I'm fine too. I'll change my shirt as-."<br>"No, you won't. You look unbelievably sexy in black and you shall remain in black until I say you may change. Understand?"  
>"… Fine." He grumbled and kept his shirt on. Instead, he sat on his bed with his back on the head board and put his hands behind his head, watching Lydia. She held up two tops. "Purple or teal?" She asked with a slight bite to the lip. <em>We had been so close yet so far. I could nearly taste those lips already. Now she's biting her lip, I'm in for it now.<em> "Teal. Blue looks especially nice with your hair colour and skin tone." She nodded and blushed lightly. _It's great knowing why she's blushing now._ She removed her black waistcoat and red shirt and placed the clothes on a basket by the drawers, Sherlock's eyes following her the whole way. She looked at Sherlock and then put her hands on her hips, biting her lip again. _Oh, hell._ "I really should have told you to remove that shirt." She murmured, beginning to nibble her finger. _Avoid eye contact, Sherlock. Avoid eye contact. She's trying it again within a week of the last attempt. Bloody hell._ "Sherlock! Lydia! I don't care if you're doing something obscene, we need to go!" They both rolled their eyes and Lydia quickly slipped her shirt on. Buttoning up her waistcoat, she grabbed Sherlock's hand and they walked out of his room, heading downstairs to the waiting John.

**Woot! Chapter 4! Well, to be fair, it's more like chapter 3 because of the prologue but oh well! This is the fastest story I've ever done! I started it properly yesterday. Huzzah! So, like or hate? I figured I would put in a dinner and have John interested in her since Sarah split with him. But don't worry, all will be fine. I'm sure you've all seen Mary in Sherlock Holmes the movie (Starring Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law). Well, let's just say she'll make an appearance to save any uncomfortable moments. Cheers folks.  
>Luna<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my god! A pre-note? Yes! Just thought I would warn you that there will be a large baking thing! Yup, Lydia is going to bake with Sherlock while John visits his sister. :D Also, it's a CHRISTMAS cake and since its beginning of December on here, thought you would appreciate the festive spirit ;) I put the story near Christmas on purpose by the way. Mistletoe and Molly. Just some usual jealousy from Molly. Of course, almost every chapter is going to have sexual tension/references in it so be prepared! It may get steamy… Enjoy!**

"So, it's just… water all round? No drinks? No alcohol?" The waiter asked in disbelief. Lydia nodded.  
>"Yes please. Not too fond of alcohol." She explained. The waiter nodded and said he would return shortly with their drinks. "Is it really that surprising that none of us drink unless it's a special occasion?" Sherlock mumbled to himself.<br>"It is a special occasion though. Lydia's here." John reminded him. Sherlock nodded and leant back in his chair, his coat thrown over the back of it.  
>"So, John, I hear that you and Sarah are no longer together." Lydia asked, almost timidly. He looked at her and then at Sherlock.<br>"Of course…" He murmured to himself, "Sherlock told you." Lydia nodded, not understanding how that could be a problem.  
>"She was bound to find out sooner or later." Sherlock reasoned, drumming his fingers on the table.<br>"But you didn't have to tell her now!" He hissed. A few people began to look at their table.  
>"I don't lie to my friends. I never will lie to her."<br>"You wouldn't be lying to her!"  
>"She asked me, idiot."<br>"You could have just said it wasn't her business yet! That's what you usually do to women! Wh-."  
>"Boys." They stopped arguing and looked at Lydia. She had spoken in her sultry tone on purpose. She was leaning forwards on the table, her shirt slightly open for cleavage. "I will not have you arguing in a restaurant. It's embarrassing and frankly, it is unattractive." <em>But Sherlock looked sexy when he was angry. What did John mean 'that's what you usually do'? Does he see women a lot? Does he never tell them things? Does this mean I'm special?<em> Sherlock nodded and exhaled deeply, leaning back into his chair again. John sat, staring at the menu in front of him, clearly counting to ten in his head. "Here's your water." The waiter said, putting down the glasses, "Have you decided on your meal yet?"  
>"No, not yet. We will be shortly though." Lydia said with a small smile. He nodded and walked off to another table. "Lydia…"<br>"Mmhm?" She looked at John.  
>"What's your type?" She stared blankly at him.<br>"My… type?" John nodded. Lydia's eyes flickered to Sherlock's and surprised to see that his eyes held near to no emotion, apart from a tinge of annoyance. She smirked at him and he winked.  
>"Why do you want to know?" She asked, leaning forwards and resting her left cheek in her left palm.<br>"Just… curious." He said with a small shrug. She nodded and sighed, pretending to think.  
>"Well, he has to be intelligent." She chewed on her lip, "And he has to be dark… handsome…" She continued to say words like 'funny but with a leading quality' and 'seductive'. She only realized that she had been describing Sherlock indirectly when she said: "And he has to be a close friend or colleague." She continued looking at John but her breath stopped when she realized what she had done. She didn't let on though. "Answer your question?" She asked with a small smile. John nodded and looked at his menu gloomily. She picked up her own menu and quickly glanced at Sherlock. She froze when she found that his eyes were on her and they had darkened drastically with desire; they were a charcoal colour. She winked at him and then disappeared behind her menu. When she lowered it to glance around casually, his eyes were still trained on hers. "Ordering anything, Sherlock?" She asked with a sultry tone. He smirked the smallest bit. "They don't have what I want."<br>"And what is it you want?"  
>"Take a guess."<br>"… I'm not walking into that one."  
>"Oh, aren't you clever."<br>"Guys, I didn't come here to watch you flirt over the table. If you're going to start speaking all of that shite about seducing each other again, move your chairs closer so I don't have to hear it." John demanded in an exasperated tone.  
>"Gladly." They both said and scraped their chairs closer, their backs now to the wall. John shook his head and stood up. "I'll be back in a bit." He said wearily and walked to the boys toilets.<br>"Now we're alone, what was it that you thought that I wanted to order?"  
>"Sex on a plate."<br>"So close but no. You."  
>"Damn. So close since I am sex in human form."<br>"Aren't you just?"  
>"Of course, you're just plain sexiness. You have to wear black more often." Sherlock's hand sneaked onto her thigh.<br>"Anything for you, my lady."  
>"Now <em>that<em> is what turns me on. _Especially coming from you_." Sherlock tilted his head back as Lydia's hand travelled up and down his own thigh. "You are simply irresistible." She smirked and leaned over to his ear.  
>"I certainly try. Now, when we get back, you want to continue what we started?"<br>"Indeed. And I'll have another crack at trying to seduce _you_."  
>"You can seduce me easily. It's waiting for you to do it how I do."<br>"I can't wait." Lydia cleared her throat and moved Sherlock's hand off her thigh and rose from her chair. "I'll be right back. Lady stuff." She said. He nodded and watched as she walked over to woman's lavatories. She passed John on the way over and smiled at him. He returned it and she entered the women's toilets. Lydia looked in the mirror to check that she hadn't gotten too red-faced. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran her fingers through, allowing it fall naturally. She smiled and quickly washed her hands though she had no idea why. She walked through the door but was stopped just coming out of the entrance. A tall woman with short brown hair in a bob and very large earrings was tapping her shoulder. She was wearing a flannel shirt and a very short denim skirt with ripped tights on underneath. The look was completed with ankle boots. It was early December and she was wearing a skirt. Lydia's eyes flicked back to the woman's. "Hi, I noticed you were sitting with the blonde man and the tall curly haired man." She said with a large smile. Lydia nodded and turned to her fully. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me the tall man's name." Lydia's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit and she glanced over at Sherlock. He was watching her, of course. "Why do you want to know?" The brunette swished her short hair and smiled at him._ Calm it, Lydia. He's not yours… yet… _  
>"Well, it's just that he's attractive and I figured that maybe I-."<br>"You think he's attractive?"  
>"Yeah, duh. Have you seen those cheekbones? I could cut my hand slapping those." ((<strong>This character is not Irene by the way.<strong>)) Lydia swallowed and lightly glared at her. "Why would you _want_ to slap him? I will not tell you his name." She said with her chin slightly raised in defiance. The woman put her hands on her hips and glared. "Listen you hussy, I came here for his name and I expect to get it. Stop protecting your brother, you creepy incest." Lydia clenched her fists together and took a threatening step towards her. "I am _not_ a hussy. You will _not_ get his name because you're a mere teenage girl who looks like she's wearing a belt rather than a skirt. And he is _not_ my brother." She hissed at the now terrified girl. She walked back to the table and didn't sit down. "I'm leaving now. I'm not in the mood to eat anymore." Sherlock rose immediately and John followed soon after. The waiter walked over.  
>"Are you leaving now without your meal?" He asked curiously. They nodded and walked out of the restaurant.<p>

Lydia put the bowl into the sink and turned the tap on. "I'm hungry." She sighed.  
>"I know, Sherlock." She resumed washing up the bowl.<br>"Why did we have to leave so soon?"  
>"Sherlock, you're smart enough to realize why."<br>"That woman wanted my name or number, didn't she?"  
>"Yup. Not that stupid, are you?"<br>"That wasn't nice. So you were jealous." Sherlock walked into the room to watch her put the now clean bowl back onto the counter. Lydia turned to face him. "Yup, I was jealous. Now, would you like to bake a cake with me? I had the perfect one and I have all the ingredients." Sherlock looked at the small group of ingredients on the counter. "It'll only take about 30 minutes to make and then 25 to bake. You still like pistachios, right?" She asked, pointing a whisk at him. He cocked an eyebrow and nodded.  
>"Of course. I presume you still love them." He stated. She smirked and nodded.<br>"They're the love of my life along with Doritos and Pringles. Oh, and you. You're at the top." She said with a wink that made Sherlock's mouth go dry, "You going to help or not?" He sighed dramatically and agreed. She grinned at him and bent over to preheat the oven to 180 degrees centigrade. Sherlock's eyes never left her arse until she peered back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Don't think I don't know you're looking!" She reprimanded gently and then straightened up, "Right, now I'm going to grease this lovely heart-shaped tin that I found stashed in one of your cupboards." She said and began to do that. "While I'm doing that, can you cream the butter and caster sugar in _that_ bowl for a few minutes? Electric hand whisk please. Wait until it's light and fluffy." She ordered. He raised an eyebrow but obeyed her with an amused smirk on his face. Lydia finished greasing the tin and put it aside. "Once you're done with that, we'll add all the other ingredients to it except the chocolate." She said and Sherlock nodded, finishing the creamy mixture. They added the ingredients and then mixed it in silence. "Now, to put it into the delightful heart tin." Lydia murmured and poured it in carefully. "Now, I'm going to use that chocolate you gave me as an apology because it's my favourite." She began breaking off a few chunks and then stuck 6 into the mixture randomly. "And into the oven…" She opened up the oven now that it was up to temperature and put the tin in. "Owch!" She yelled and quickly pulled her hand off. "Burnt my fingers…" And then she shut the oven, putting the timer on for 25 minutes. Lydia quickly put the cold water on and stuck her fingers underneath. "You're a great help Sherlock." She said sincerely.  
>"Really? I did hardly anything."<br>"I needed your mere sexiness here so that I could even make this cake. That, in itself, is a difficult job."  
>"I feel honoured. Truly."<br>"Good. Now, we have to make the sauce."  
>"Don't we get to lick the bowl?"<br>"Oh yes, forgot that. Spoon or bowl?"  
>"Bowl."<br>"Righto." Lydia handed Sherlock the bowl that the batter had been in and began licking the batter off the spoon she had used to pour the mixture into the tin. Sherlock couldn't help but watch as she ran her tongue along the edge. She watched him the entire time. "You've made my trousers awfully uncomfortable now."  
>"Take them off and they won't be as uncomfortable."<br>"No thank you. John is still in the flat."  
>"So?"<br>"So I'd rather not have him walk in and see me in a shirt and underwear and nothing else."  
>"… You'd have a tie on as well."<br>"Oh yes, that makes a lot of difference, doesn't it?"  
>"Actually…"<br>"Hm?"  
>"If you were in nothing but trousers and a tie, I would be so turned on."<br>"Is that so?"  
>"Yup. Oh, actually…" Lydia put the spoon in the sink and loosened Sherlock's tie from his collar, undoing his top three buttons. She also un-tucked part of his shirt. "Now that… That is sexy."<br>"Glad you think so. Haven't we got a sauce to make, other than what could be known as a 'saucy temptress' in front of me?"  
>"Are you referring to me or the microwave?"<br>"Who do you think?"  
>"Well, you always did have a thing for microwaves."<br>"You."  
>"Woo!"<br>"Sauce?"  
>"Ah yes." Lydia quickly grabbed more ingredients from various cabinets, humming while she did so. "Right, now we just mix the butter, muscovado sugar, chocolate and milk together. You can do that, Mr Holmes." Sherlock sighed.<br>"Must I?" She looked at him indignantly. He quickly nodded and began to mix them together. Lydia seated herself on the counter and watched him as he worked. Every now and then, he would glance up and watch her as he mixed, never spilling a drop. When he finished, he put the whisk down and stretched his now aching wrist. "Now what?" Lydia jumped off the kitchen counter and then poured the sauce into a pan, putting it on a medium-low heat. "We heat this slowly until the chocolate and butter have melted and the sugar is dissolved. Then we increase the heat and let it boil. Afterwards, it'll simmer for a minute or so." Sherlock nodded and watched Lydia get up onto the counter again. He strode over slowly, intimidating her just the slightest bit. He stopped until he was right in front of her, managing to wedge himself between her swinging legs. "Enjoying yourself?"  
>"In what? Baking the cake or trying to seduce you now?"<br>"Hmm… Both."  
>"Immensely."<br>"That's good. Do you think you'll succeed in using my own ability against me?"  
>"I can only dream. Now's not the correct time but soon, cherry blossom. Soon."<br>"I honestly… can't… wait."  
>"That's what I like to hear." Sherlock began nuzzling her neck, in hopes of gaining a delicious moan. He didn't go unsatisfied. Lydia tipped her head back and began stroking his hair as his hands clamped themselves on her hips. Rubbing circles around the bone, he pulled until she was situated on the edge of the counter. "And you call me the 'awfully naughty' one…" She murmured, making them both shiver. "Well, you certainly are naughty…" He replied. Lydia peered at the sauce on the hob and sighed.<br>"Damn. The sauce looks about ready to boil." Sherlock reached over and turned the heat up.  
>"Problem solved." She chuckled and her own mouth moved to his neck. He groaned in satisfaction and she sighed with content. Hands wandered over bodies and names were murmured. "Goddamnit, Sherlock. We were so close before dinner. Why not now?"<br>"John's here."  
>"We didn't care then."<br>"I care now."  
>"Well, I don't. Can't we just hurry up and find him a date? We'll all be happy then."<br>"John isn't picky but the women are."  
>"What do you mean? John's fine… Oh… You."<br>"Yes. My point exactly." The sauce looked to be threatening to boil over.  
>"Shit, best turn this off now and leave to simmer." Lydia reached over, nearly falling into the sauce and turned off the heat. "This will taste brilliant. You can't see how I'll decorate it though! That's a surprise."<p>

"…"  
>"It's going to be a penis, isn't it?"<br>"Nope! Even better!"  
>"Breasts?"<br>"No."  
>"Lips?"<br>"So close but… no."  
>"… You're not going to tell me."<br>"Glad you worked that out sooner rather than later." Sherlock grumbled under his breath and stood back, allowing Lydia to get off of the counter and check on the cake. As she bent over, Sherlock bent over her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she was trapped. "Right, this oven is really hot." Lydia murmured.  
>"Perhaps it's just me."<br>"No, I think it's the oven. Your hotness rivals the oven but really I think the oven beats you."  
>"What a shame. And to think I was going to give you everything you wanted right now."<br>"You so weren't, you liar."  
>"True but imagine if I was…" Lydia's breath hitched as she thought of the endless possibilities and tried to back into Sherlock. He chuckled and stood up. "I don't think so." And he left the kitchen.<br>"I hate that man as much as I love him, I swear." Lydia muttered. She pulled out the cake and shut the oven with her foot. "Nom…" She quickly pulled out the chocolate letters she had bought from the shop and laid them down on the counter, creating three words. No, they're not 'I love you'. That would be much too sappy and that was not Lydia or Sherlock's style. She smirked as she poured the sauce over the top and then arranged the words on the cake. Afterwards, Lydia sprinkled the leftover pistachios on the sauce and grinned. "Cake anyone?"

John left the room, shaking his head for what felt like the sixth time that night. Not only was the cake suggestive, Sherlock and Lydia would still _not_ stop flirting with each other. Sitting on the sofa side by the side, the two geniuses were eating some of the freshly made cake. "What a lovely choice of words you chose, Lydia." She smirked and looked at the still intact cake. _I'm All Yours… Too right._ "Well, I try. I figured they described our relationship perfectly." She said with a wink and bit another forkful of a cake. She licked her lips and ate some more while Sherlock watched her. "You should eat cake more." She said suddenly. He cocked an eyebrow.  
>"Why's that?" She finished her mouthful and looked at him.<br>"I've no idea how you would taste but you'd taste pretty sweet right now."  
>"Why not try now?"<br>"Because that would be giving up, wouldn't it? A few more days I think and then I'll give in to you. Remember: You'll be begging for mercy four times when I'm finished with you." Sherlock leant back, fork lying on his lips, intentionally taunting Lydia. He began to imagine all of the ways that she could possibly have him begging for mercy. _Let's be honest, she only has to try to leave and I'll be begging for her back… _She sat watching him, waiting for him to make a move. He seemed lost in his own world. "Sherlock?" She asked, waving a little to get his attention. His eyes didn't move from hers. "Sherlock? You can hear me, right?" She leaned forwards to see if there was any change. None. His eyes followed hers but he didn't move an inch. _Perhaps he's thinking about me… Like I was the other day. One can dream…_ "Sherlock…" She whispered. Still, he gave no reaction, merely watching her silently. Like a predator. She leaned forwards even more, her cake forgotten about and leaned right over him, her mouth right by his ear. "Sherlock…" She murmured seductively. Not even a twitch. Lydia was beginning to get a little worried and put out. _There's one thing that I could do… I'd be giving up though… Meh, just a bit of teasing will be fine. _She pulled back ever so slightly to brush her lips over his. His reaction was electric and he jolted back, immediately trying to return this kiss. She pulled back just enough to tease him. He pouted and pulled her right back but she put her head to the side just in time. His lips got her cheek instead and she marvelled at how soft and smooth they were to her skin. _His lips are so soft…  
>Her cheeks are so soft… <em>Sherlock pulled back and looked at her 'angrily'. "That… is completely unfair." He groaned. She laughed and buried herself into his arms. "I know. I love to torture you."  
>"It'll be Christmas soon."<br>"In 11 days, Sherlock, I know."  
>"Are you planning on using mistletoe?" She giggled nervously.<br>"Psh, no… What would give you that idea?"  
>"Well, you don't have to be a genius to figure it out."<br>"But you are a genius. A high-functioning sociopathic genius, that is."  
>"You make it sound like a bad thing."<br>"It's one of your best qualities, I think. I wouldn't love you if you weren't one." _Shit. I said it. Again. Directly this time. Without any distractions. Double shit. _  
>"You… love me?" He murmured into her hair. Lydia couldn't see his expression but she was terrified to even imagine it. She cleared her throat. "That… didn't come out right." She mumbled and tried to pull away but he held her in place. "Lydia…" Sherlock said sternly. She gulped and tried to get away again. "I…"<br>"Sherlock! There's a parcel here for Lydia!" Lydia couldn't have loved Mrs Hudson more than at that moment. "Would you bring it up, Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock shouted, intent on getting everything out of Lydia. "Don't be lazy!" She called back. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed. He let go of Lydia and stood up. "Stay." He pointed at her menacingly. She chewed on her lip and nodded. _There's no getting out of this one, Lydia. What can you conjure up this time?_ Sherlock wondered as he took the parcel from the landlady. He marched up the stairs once more and wasn't surprised to see Lydia sitting upright on a different chair. He walked over and stopped right in front of her. She refused to look at him. He chuckled deeply gave her the parcel. She looked up timidly and sighed. Lydia didn't just take the parcel; she grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him close to her face. His hands were now on either side of her head and their faces were dangerously close. "In good time, Mr Holmes. In good time." She whispered, gazing straight into his icy eyes.  
>"I'll have you, I swear it. You won't be able to resist." He murmured darkly. <em>I have no doubt about that.<em> "You will, Mr Holmes. And I know I won't. I won't be trying, that's for sure." She replied huskily. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. When Sherlock opened his eyes again, they were considerably darker. He quickly pulled her out of the chair and seated himself in it, pulling her lightly onto his lap. "Comfortable?" He murmured as his mouth explored her neck yet again.  
>"Mmm, very much so…" She replied and began opening the parcel. She chucked the rubbish on the floor and opened the small box. She froze when she saw what the box contained. "Sh-Sherlock…" She stammered. He stopped immediately.<br>"What's wrong?" He asked. She pointed in the box and he sighed when he saw what was in there. More photographs of Lydia and a single dying rose.

**So, how was that? Not as steamy as it could have been but ah well! Next chapter will be a little angsty and not **_**as**_** much sexual stuff. There will be a comment here and there or a little, ah… session… Anywho, I'm excited for this story. The story is moving along a little faster than I would like but I'm still happy with it. Cheers folks.  
>Luna<strong>


End file.
